


Jared has the Sluttiest Boyfriend - and he loves it!

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Hung-like-a-horse Rob, M/M, Slutty Jensen, Toppy Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: Written for the Spn_Masquerade prompt: Jared and Jensen invite Rob into their bedroom. Rob is surprisingly well hung and fucks Jensen until Jensen passes out. Jared is impressed. https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/8997.html?thread=3270437#t3270437





	Jared has the Sluttiest Boyfriend - and he loves it!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saltandburnboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/gifts), [Somer (somersault_j)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



> Thanks to the OP for the perfect prompt, and to those who commented across at Masquerade!! ❤️

 

“This isn’t a prank, right? You guys are serious?”

“Yes, deadly serious,” Jensen says, stripping his Henley over his head to emphasise the point. He’s eager, some might say desperate, for this to happen and he’s not embarrassed to show it. God, Jared’s so glad his boy’s a slut.

Amazingly, Rob still doesn’t look convinced; he probably can’t believe his good luck. To be fair, he’s not the first to feel that way. Shit, sometimes Jared still has to pinch himself, and he’s had Jensen in his bed for over ten years now.

“Come on, Rob,” Jared cajoles. “He won’t bite, I promise. Not unless you really want him to.”

Rob’s gaze shifts nervously between Jensen and Jared. “And what about you?” he says, wide eyes turned to Jared. “You sure you aren’t going to change your mind and beat the crap out of me?”

Jensen laughs, and yanks his undershirt off, leaving him naked from the waist up. His pale skin pebbles immediately, and Jared turns around to find the air-con controls in the hotel room. He wants his boy hot and sweaty, not freezing his balls off. 

“Trust me, Rob,” Jensen says. “If Jared didn’t want this just as much as me, you wouldn’t be here. Now, come on, man, get naked. Don’t leave me hanging.”

Finally managing to figure out the air-con controls, Jared changes the arctic setting to something a little more comfortable and turns back around. Rob still hasn’t made any move to get naked, and Jensen is pouting. 

“Hey dude, relax,” Jared says, stifling a smile when Rob flinches just a little as he approaches, draping an arm over the little guy’s shoulder. Jensen’s eyes narrow, knowing Jared too damn well to miss the smug flicker. Jared doesn’t feel bad though; he’s letting Rob fuck his boyfriend, the guy should be showing him a little respect. Maybe even a tiny bit of fear.

“Jared,” Jensen says, a warning flashing clear in his eyes.

Jared chuckles and squeezes Rob’s shoulder, a friendly squeeze, not an I’m-gonna-rip-your-throat-out-for-even-thinking-about-my-boyfriend’s-ass squeeze. He’s not entirely sure Rob knows the difference. Rob coughs, high-pitched and nervous, sinewy muscles strung tight under Jared’s hand.

“Jesus,” Jensen huffs. “The poor guy’s never gonna get it up at this rate. Will you please stop terrifying him, Jay.”

And yeah, Jensen might have a point. After all the months of persuasion it took to get Rob up to their room after a con, it’d be a shame if their friend didn’t give it his best shot. Performance anxiety is no fun for anyone. 

Jared relaxes his hold on Rob and pats his back instead; gentle and encouraging. “I swear I’m not gonna hulk out. This isn’t the first time we’ve done this. Jensen likes to get fucked, a lot, and sometimes I like to watch. We’re not messing with you, I swear to God. You know you can trust us.”

“Yeah,” Rob admits, shuffling anxiously foot to foot. “I do trust you guys. But..seriously, you’re just gonna stand there and watch me f...fuck your boyfriend? I mean... _seriously_ ?” 

Jared shrugs. “You don’t think watching Jensen get his ass reamed would be hot?”

“Jesus.” Rob gulps. “Of course I think it...it would be hot. I’ve got eyes. But why would you want to watch someone else f...fuck him when you can do it yourself. Why would _he_ want _me_ ...when he can have _you_ ?”   


“Because he’s a needy slut,” Jared says, just to see the crinkle of a frown appear between Jensen’s eyes. “He loves dick. Can’t get enough. Just ask Jeff. Or Tim. Or Misha. Or Matt, or Cha—.”

“Jared!” Jensen snaps, and if looks could kill Jared would be a smoking pile of ashes. He winks at Jensen, just to irritate him. What can he say, Jensen’s hot when his mad.

“Jesus,” Rob says, his mouth dropping open as he looks at Jensen with fresh eyes.

“The Kaleo guys even shared him once. Hottest night ever,” Jared adds, his dick chubbing up just at the memory.

“Jesus,” Rob repeats. “You weren’t joking. He really is a slut.”

Jensen crosses his arms over his chest and scowls. “I’m right here, guys. Incase you forgot.”

Jared ignores Jensen. “No pressure, Rob. But I’m telling you straight, we want this to happen. Your dick...Jensen’s ass. No consequences. No awkward morning after. At the end of the night you walk away, satisfaction guaranteed.” Jared leans down to whisper his next words right in Rob’s ear. “And then I fuck your come straight out of Jensen’s sloppy hole. Win win win.”

Rob moans, and licks his lips, a very obvious sign of his interest now tenting his pants.

Sensing victory, Jensen’s grinning again. “Please Robbie,” he says, unbuckling his belt. “Fuck me. I’ll make it good for you. Do whatever you want. You want to fuck my mouth? I know you do. Lips made for sucking dick, right? Misha fucked my face so hard once I passed out. Think you could do the same?”

“Jesus Christ.” Rob’s breath leaves him in a rush. Jensen unbuttons his jeans one handed, plays with his own nipples with his other hand. Gazes at Rob through fluttering eyelashes, feigning a coy innocence he hasn’t had in over twenty years. Nobody ever said the fucker can’t act, that’s for sure.

“Where do you want me? Huh, Robbie?” Jensen’s voice drops an octave and takes on a husky cadence like he’s some film-noir femme fatale. “On my knees? On the bed? Over the desk? You want me to ride you on the chair?” Jensen shimmies his jeans down until they’re pooled around his ankles, palms his dick, bulging in his boxer briefs. There’s already a damp spot turning the clinging grey material dark.

Jared doesn’t know how much more teasing Rob can take. Hopefully, not much because Jared wants to see Jensen get his ass pounded soon. If he were the one calling the shots, Jared would have Jensen down on his knees with his mouth full in the next thirty seconds. 

Rob, as it turns out, possesses a little more patience. “I want..” he says. Jared winces for him when his voice breaks like a thirteen year old boy’s. Kudos to the guy though, he doesn’t let it faze him. Coughing his throat clear, he tries again. “I want you on your back, on the bed. Naked. I want to see you play with yourself.”

And okay, Jared can get onboard with that plan.

Jensen, who knows when to be a brat and when to be a good boy, does as he’s told; kicking off his boots, his socks and pants and then sliding his boxers down his slim hips, his slutty dick springing up hard and needy.

“Nice,” Rob comments, palming his own cock through his pants. Jensen’s dick _is_ nice. It’s not very big, not compared to Jared’s at least, but it’s just as perfect and pretty as the rest of him. And to be honest, Jared likes that Jensen’s small. Likes to see the difference between the pair of them. And between the other guys that are lucky enough to get naked near Jensen. Sometimes, if Jensen’s acting brattier than normal, Jared will lock his cock in a cage, soft and pink and useless. Makes it look even tinier than it really is. Tim loves Jensen like that; locked up and desperate. 

Jensen slips out of his underwear and makes a show of climbing onto the bed, peach-perfect ass pushed high as he crawls, cat-like, into the middle of the California king. Jared watches with his bottom lip pinned between his teeth as Jensen rolls sinuously onto his back and spread his thighs wide. He should be used to this sight by now. He’s not. Jensen Ackles, naked and cock-hungry is still his wet-dream fantasy come to life. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. He really does have freckles everywhere,” Rob whispers under his breath and then he finally starts to unbutton his shirt. 

Jensen slides his fingers into his mouth, sucks on them, slurping obscene and loud, until they’re spit-soaked before trailing them down his chest, across his nipples. 

Patience expired, Rob yanks open his button-down, the last two unfastened buttons popping clean off and bouncing across the hotel room, disappearing under the bed. Rob doesn’t seem to notice, or care, too entranced by the slut-show Jensen is putting on; pinching at his own nipples until the nubs are standing in abused peaks, red and swollen.

Confident that Rob is fully with the programme now, Jared drags a chair a few feet away from the end of the bed, positions it an angle where he will have the best possible view and sits down. He makes himself comfortable, sprawling wide-legged and popping open the top button of his pants.

Rob, meanwhile, is trying to untangle his feet from the legs of his pants while watching Jensen lick his fingers before wrapping them around his dick. Pants finally kicked loose, socks discarded, Rob yanks down his tighty-whities and _holy shit_ ...Jared’s jaw drops; he can’t believe the guy’s been hiding this monster in his pants. Rob’s dick hangs heavy between his legs, reaching almost half way down his damn thigh. It’s red and veiny with a thick mushroom head, and it might even be bigger than Jared’s. _Maybe_ . Maybe not. 

Eyes wide, Jensen, the unabashed size-queen, moans from the bed, and snaps his hips up, fucking his dick into his fist. “Jesus, Robbie, you’re goddamn huge.”

Rob, bless him, actually blushes.

“You gonna come and let me see what you can do with that big boy?” Jensen says with a leer. And he’s obviously excited if he’s reduced to bad porn-flick dialogue already. 

“Erm...” Rob looks at Jared. “Do you have any...I mean...lube...I didn’t bring any, sorry, I...”

Jensen’s hand slides under the pillows behind his head and, smirking, he produces a bottle of lube. His favourite brand. He’s a total Boy Scout. Always prepared. “You want me to open myself up for you,” he asks, flicking open the cap. “Or do you want to do it yourself.”

“Can I?” Rob looks at Jared, before turning back to Jensen, and licking his lips.

“Sure,” Jared says, magnanimously. “Go ahead. Make sure and stretch him good though. We haven’t screwed around for a few days and you’re kind of hung like a horse there, dude.”

Rob takes himself in hand, giving his porno dick a few leisurely tugs as he watches Jensen spread those slutty bowed-legs of his even further apart. 

Jared draws down the zip of his pants, and teases his cock through his boxers, moaning when Rob finally climbs up onto the bed, catching the lube that Jensen tosses towards him. 

“Can I...” Rob says, turning back towards Jared. “I mean, he’s clean right? And I’d really like to...y’know...lick him open before I use the lube.”

“Shit,” Jensen whines, his head falling back into the feather pillow. “Yes, fucking, please.”

Rob is still waiting for Jared’s permission despite Jensen’s enthusiasm. Jared appreciates his manners and his restraint. Even if they’re not necessary; Jensen’s perfectly capable of saying no. 

“Go ahead, dude,” Jared waves him on. “The slut’s all yours.”

Rob doesn’t hesitate any longer. He reaches over and grabs a pillow from next to Jensen’s head, then with a brisk, “up” to Jensen, and a light slap to his thigh, he shoves it under Jensen’s ass. Taking hold of Jensen’s thighs, Rob pushes Jensen’s legs up so his knees are nearly touching his chest, and then he dives straight in. 

Jared’s view isn’t the best, but he can hear the long drawn out whine from Jensen and the enthusiasm Rob puts into eating him out, lapping and slurping at his hole.

“Is it good, Jensen?” Jared asks, slipping the elastic on his boxers down under his balls, so he can get his hand around his dick. “Tell me what he’s doing to you.”

“Fuck,” Jensen gasps. “So good, Jay. He...he’s licking me open, my hole’s fucking dripping with his spit, and now he’s...he’s shoving his tongue past my rim. I can...I can feel him inside me. Christ! And his beard is... _fuck_...scratching against my ass. And it’s...God...so good!” 

Sweat trickles down Jared’s neck and he lets go of his dick just long enough to strip off his tee-shirt. Rob’s going to town on Jensen’s ass. And the guy might not be tall or particularly built, but he’s holding Jensen’s legs in the air with an iron grip, and that can’t be easy because Jensen is writhing and moaning in the middle of the bed like a two-dollar whore. 

“You gonna come, babe?” Jared asks, one hand jacking his cock, the other fondling his balls. “Gonna shoot your load just from Rob’s tongue in your ass? You can do it. You did it for Jeff, remember?”

Jensen groans, and Rob kneels back on his heels, stretching his neck to look round at Jared. “Jeff made him come just from eating him out?”

“He sure did,” Jared smirks. “Spanked his balls, rimmed his ass, and Jensen came all over himself like a teenager.”

“Fuck,” Rob says, and gives Jensen a speculative look. “Jensen, hold your legs up, don’t let them drop.”

Jensen mutters a complaint, but hooks his hands under his knees, pulling them so far back he almost bends himself in half. Rob gives the back of Jensen’s thigh an open handed slap in approval, then he ducks back down, grabs Jensen’s ass cheeks, thumbs them apart and spits right into Jensen’s shiny pink hole, saliva dripping down his taint. 

Jared’s balls throb with the filthy wrong of it, and Jensen whines high in his throat. Jared shuffles his chair a few inches to the side for a better view. Rob, spits again, strings of saliva dripping from his lips into the dip of Jensen hole, then he swirls his tongue through the sloppy mess before curling it stiff and stabbing it into Jensen’s ass. Jensen swears out loud, twitching and squirming. Rob eats him out so thoroughly Jared doubts they’ll need much lube.

Eventually, Jensen’s frustration begins to show. “Rob,” he huffs. “If you make me come like this, I will kick your scrawny ass.”

Rob looks up at Jensen and grins before scraping his beard across the inside of Jensen’s pale thighs, then he ducks his head again, this time sliding a finger into Jensen’s messy hole alongside his tongue. 

“Stop fucking teasing,” Jensen grumbles. “I need your dick in my ass. Right the fuck now.”

Jared laughs, quietly enough that Rob and Jensen can’t hear. Jensen isn’t known for his patience. That’s what makes it so fun to drive him out of his mind until he’s begging incoherently. Rob isn’t brave enough to blow his chance by pissing Jensen off though. He quickly slides in another finger, twisting and scissoring them, while he licks around Jensen’s rim, then, when Jensen starts to bitch again, he grabs the lube, slathers his fingers up and slides three right in.

“That’s enough,” Jensen complains. “Come on, already.”

“Don’t be an impatient bastard,” Jared chides Jensen. “You don’t want that monster dick splitting you open unprepped.”

“Yeah,” Rob says, coming up for breath, his lips spit-slick and shining. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m not gonna break, damn it!” Jensen drops his legs down to the bed, digging his heels into the mattress and screwing himself down on Rob’s fingers. 

Rob looks over his shoulder at Jared who shrugs. “You heard the man.” He doesn’t actually think three of Rob’s slim fingers are near enough to loosen up Jensen’s sweet little hole, not considering the size of the man’s dick, but Jensen’s a stubborn bitch, and honestly, Jared can’t wait to watch him take it.

“How do you want—“

“Just like this,” Jensen snaps, sharp, spurring Rob into action. The poor guy’s eyes are blown wide, possibly, Jared thinks, as much out of fear as arousal. Rob squirts some lube into his palm, slicks himself up before squeezing a generous puddle out and spreading it across Jensen’s hole, hurried and sloppy. They’ve already agreed on no rubbers. Jensen, and Jared like mess—there’s nothing better than fucking another man’s come out of Jensen’s ass as far as Jared is concerned—so they’ve all exchanged clean test results, despite Rob’s last minute doubts.

And Rob has been so hesitant, so unsure of himself, up until now that Jared expects him to take hours easing his dick into Jensen, inch by careful inch, but the man’s full of surprises. He throws one of Jensen’s legs over his shoulder and rearranges the pillow under his hips. Then squeezes the thick head of his dick past Jensen’s rim, thumbing Jensen’s cheeks apart and watching as the muscles give way, reluctantly. Jensen gasps, breathy and pleased, takes his cock in his hand and squeezes it. Rob gives him a second, just one second, and then he slams all the way in. No finesse, no slow gentle push, no treating Jensen like a fragile doll.

Jensen fucking screams; his throat curving, strained, as he throws his head backwards, spine bowed taut. Rob barely gives him a chance to catch his breath, drags his dick back out until just the head is still buried in Jensen’s too-tight hole, and slams back in, heavy balls smacking against Jensen’s ass.

Jensen’s hand slaps down on the bed, fingers digging into the bedsheets. Rob does it again, draws out and thrust back in, balls deep. And then he’s pounding into Jensen like his life depends on it; Jensen writhing on the bed below him, praising God Almighty for Rob’s huge dick one second, the next, threatening to cut off Rob’s balls, and Jared’s, if he dares stop.

Rob grabs both of Jensen’s calves, and shoves them back over his head, like he’s forgotten Jensen isn’t a pliable teenage twink anymore. And Jensen just goes with it: lets himself be manhandled, twisted around like a pretzel. When Rob starts hammering into him from this angle, he’s obviously nailing Jensen’s prostate just right because Jensen’s eyes practically roll back in his head. 

“Jesus,” Jared gasps. He spits in his hand, wraps his fist around his dick, squeezes as tight as he imagines Jensen’s ass must feel around Rob’s cock and jacks himself in time to Rob’s thrusts. Rob’s skin is flushed, covered in a sheen of sweat, his muscles rolling as he drives into Jensen with every last ounce of power he has, his hands grasping Jensen’s legs bruise hard.

“God.” Jensen breathes out a ragged moan. “Yeah. Just...just like that.”

“Christ,” Rob groans, voice almost reverent. “Look at you.”

And yeah, Jensen is beautiful like this; green eyes blown wide, skin flushed pink, glowing under the attention.

“Touch yourself,” Rob grunts. “Touch yourself, Jensen. Want to see you come.”

Jensen’s so lost to pleasure, it takes a minute for him to understand what Rob wants, and another minute to coordinate his limbs into moving effectively. He sobs when he finally gets a hand on his dick, so high and loud that Jared’s almost afraid hotel security are going to come busting in through the door.

Jared needs to see more. See everything. Standing up, dick in hand, pants around his knees, he shuffles inelegantly to the side of the bed. 

Rob’s pounding Jensen’s ass hard enough to rock the bed, his rhythm erratic and teeth biting into his lip so viciously, Jared’s surprised not to see blood. 

“He’s close, Jensen,” Jared rasps. “Gonna shoot his load in your ass. He’s gonna come so deep inside your slutty hole that you’ll be leaking for days. You know what I’m gonna do...I’m gonna fuck you next and plug you up, not gonna take it out until we’re on set. Fuck, spunk’ll be dripping down your thighs and you’ll not know whether it’s Rob’s or mine.”

“Jesus,” Rob says.

“You want that, Jensen?” Jared growls, his balls tight and full, his orgasm tickling the base of his spine. “Want me to shove a fat butt plug in your hole? Keep you full. Maybe let Rob have another go...let him choke you on that massive dick. Do you, Jensen? Do you want to show Rob how big a cumslut you really are?”

“Holy fuck,” Rob yells and slams in hard just as Jensen’s orgasm crashes into him, thick globs of come spurting through his fist and across his belly. 

Jared doesn’t even mean to come but holy shit; Rob’s buried balls deep in Jensen’s ass, shaking and gasping and Jensen...well, Rob’s fucked Jensen so good he’s literally passed out.

One more tug on his dick and Jared’s shooting his load across his unconscious boyfriend’s chest, and that’s wrong in a multitude of ways, but still… somehow… really fucking hot. 

“Oh god,” Rob says, when he eventually regains the power of speech. He looks down at Jensen with something akin to wonder, slowly carefully dragging his dick out of Jensen’s abused ass.

And then, Jared sees the exact moment Rob realises he’s fucked Jensen unconscious. He blanches, his face losing every trace of colour so quickly, Jared fears for his health. “Oh shit! _Oh shit_. Is he...is he okay? Did I...did I—“

“Did you what?” Jared laughs. “Kill him with you dick?”

Rob doesn’t laugh, he’s too busy looking for Jensen’s pulse. 

“He’s fine, Rob,” Jared assures him. “I promise. He’s just passed out.”

“Are you...are you sure?”

Jared looks down at Jensen, at the relaxed rise and fall of his come-splattered chest, the blissed out expression on his face. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Oh... _oh!_ ” Rob breaks into a smile. It’s not quite smug, but he does look incredibly pleased with himself. 

Jared shakes his head and slaps Rob’s shoulder before grabbing Jensen’s discarded undershirt and wiping his dick and hands clean. He’d clean up Jensen, but honestly, the guy looks good covered in come. “Yeah, yeah, you did good, Benedict. Even I have to admit that was impressive. Jensen’s going to be walking even more bow-legged than normal for a few days. Don’t get cocky though.”

Rob smirks down at his cock, still an impressive sight even though it’s now soft.

“You even think about making a cock pun and I’m not letting you fuck my mouth later,” Jensen murmurs, voice thick and eyes barely open. 

Jared laughs until Jensen turns his slitted gaze towards him. “Didn’t you say something about a buttplug? And round two?”

And Rob may have the biggest cock, but Jared must have a record-breaking refractory period, because his dick twitches hopefully against his thigh. Fuck, yeah...he loves having the sluttiest boyfriend.

  
_  
_

_Finis!_

_Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
